Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for ensuring crash-safe forward progress of a system configuration update.
Description of Related Art
Modern storage systems can include a variety of different components such as hard drives, solid-state drives, controllers, and so on. The different components that are included in the storage system may be described in a system configuration file that identifies all of the components in the storage system. Such a system configuration file may be fragmented into multiples portions for a variety of reasons, including to provide for increased resiliency, to provide for increased space efficiency, and so on. In such an example, each unique portion of the configuration file may be stored on a different storage device in the storage system. As components are added to or remove from the storage system, the system configuration file must be updated to accurately reflect the new state of the storage system. When the configuration file is fragmented into multiples portions that are each stored on a different storage device, updating the system configuration file must be accomplished by writing the updated information to each of the storage devices that store a portion of the system configuration file. If each portion of the updated system configuration file is not successfully written to each of the storage devices that store a portion of the system configuration file, however, conflicting versions of the system configuration file may exist.